


First Smoke

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about poetry during sex, inspired by rageprufrock's use of the bible for dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



First Smoke

Let me sing you the bible  
while buried in between your sinner's thighs and,  
I promise you, the world-  
this is how the book of god must be   
created,  
strong, sweaty, rich as woodsmoke pouring out under  
thin clouds after a long summer-  
grinding you into our hardwood floor, neglected room  
next to the kitchen, with no name.


End file.
